When are you coming back to me?
by shiroi-yume
Summary: A misunderstanding that leads to.........


Disclaimers : I do not own Slam Dunk or any of it's characters, I repeat I do notown SD or any of it's characters..so don't sue SD and all the bishounens belong to Inoue Takehiko.

'.......' -- thoughts

**When are you coming back to me?**

A streak of lightning flashed through the sky. A roar of thunder came shortly after. A pale looking boy shivered. He had always been afraid of thunders.

He hid under his blankets, used earmuffs, headphones, anything he could reach just to shut down the roar of thunder. 'I have to be brave! I must show him I can live without him! I have to! I must!' he repeated over and over again like a mantra. 'I lived by myself before he came. I will do it again.'

A small voice in his head whispered...... 'When he was here...... I never had trouble sleeping. His steady heartbeat, the warmth that radiated from him and his fresh scent had always lulled me to sleep. His........ NO!!!! I must not think about him anymore!!!! I must and will not!! A small voice from the back of his head said 'Correction! You cannot NOT think about him. You never wanted to in the first place'

"We have to stop this. I fell for someone else. You and I both know that too. Let's stop this before either of us gets hurts. ARGH!! How am I suppose to break it up to him?"

He heard those words, said by the boy through his own ears. He had wanted to surprise the boy since it was their anniversary, but those words had make him turn back and cried in his room all day. "I tried.......... I'm tired.......... I'm tired of trying to forget him..... I can't...." Tears streamed down his angelic face.

On the other hand, said boy was lying on his back, thinking about the boy. "I wonder if he is scared.... Thunders were his biggest fears...." He got up, ready to go find the other boy to make sure the boy is safe but when he reach the door, he hesitated. He remembered those hurtful words to him, and on their anniversary too. He had wanted to bring the boy out that night to a posh restaurant and make it a night to remember, but when he went to the boy's house, he was lashed woth those hurtful words.

"I don't want you near me!! I don't need you!! I don't ever want to see your face again!!"

Those harsh words ripped his heart. He had no idea what had happened and he had demanded, or rather plead for an explanation, but the boy had just shut him out completely.

He tried to sleep. It's already 1 in the morning after all. He tossed and turned but he cannot even sleep a wink. He yearned for the feeling of a warm body pressed next to him, the scent of the boy, everything about the boy. He had wanted to apologise to the boy but self-pride held him back.

The next day......

It used to be a routine everyday for him to visit the pale boy after school. Both of them will then proceed to the nearest basketball court and have a one on one. No matter what, he always won. This would make the younger one angry and sulked the whole day. He would then do thousand and one things just to cheer him up. He would not stop until the boy gave him a smile even if it was a very tiny one.

He went to the basketball court. No one was there. He waited until the sunset for his blue-eyes angel. Nobody came. He went to the boy's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. He went back with his head hung down. The next day, he went to the court again. Nobody came. He went to the boy's house. Nobody answered. He did the same thing for one week until he realized something was amiss. He ran off to find the boy's teammates to ask about him. The answer he got made his heart stopped beating. "Didn't you know? He went to the States on a scholarship last Saturday. Didn't he tell you? I thought he would had." 'He went for more than a week already and only now I know?????? Damn it!!' he screamed at himself. Shakily he found himself asking, "When is he coming back?" The answer was another big blow to him. "I don't know, he didn't mentioned anything about coming back" said the teammate. "You...mean...he ?" he asked, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know. I'm in a rush so....Ja!" he muttered a small thank you to the teammate. He went back to the basketball court. He sat down on the floor and memories started flooding back to him, taunting him one by one. Tears streamed down his face unknowingly. He went back home with a dead heart. He shut himself in his room and cried everyday. He tried to forget the boy and his misery but everything he sees made him remember about the boy. He took up a picture frame that was faced down and stared at it and then threw it as hard as he could on the floor. Glass shattered and he crumbled to his knees. He cried again, screaming "WHY??!! Why did you have to leave....me......" repeatedly. He took the picture and accidentally cut himself on the glass shards but he did not feel any pain. He just stared at the picture, held it close to his heart and whispered, "When will you come back to me?" The picture was a picture of him and the boy on their first date. In the picture, both of them were smiling with love for each other shining brightly in their eyes. He tried to control his sobs but failed miserably. "When will you come back to me, Kaede? Don't leave me alone.....I cannot live without you......"

OWARI

How is it, minna? I hope it's not too confusing. I guess you already know who I am talking about right? Review........onegai


End file.
